My story that needs a new name... 0 0
I'm just trying to put together a plot of a story, and it is really easy to do it on here. So... yea... :p I would love any ideas or comments! Characters Cassie (Cassandra) Janus Matt (Matthew) Lucian Luke Janus Nolan Ekat Elizabeth Lucian Katie Tomas James Madrigal Joe Vesper Do you guys think that his name should be Joe? Or would that be too obvious if I put it on the MB? Ya know... Evil guy? Plot The Searchers I. Kidnapping 1. Cassie gets news that Luke and Matt are kidnapped. A. Asks stepfather (Joe) to help find them. i. Joe refuses to help. B. Runs away to find Luke and Matt. i. Searches the apartment, finding a note Matt left for her. C. Runs into Nolan. i. He convinces her that he isn't the enemy. D. Cassie meets the rest of the Gang. i. They tell her about Vespers and Cahills ii. They go and search the house once more, possibly finding something? a. Cassie finds dog tags of Matt's that she gave him? b. Cassie finds Luke's highschool ring, puts it on the chain? D. They all go back to Nolan's house. (He rents the basement) i. Put together all the evidence, decide that "the boys" are somewhere in Europe ii. Joe's thugs find them at Nolan's place. iii. They all take off, splitting up into two groups, one headed for London the other to Germany. Manage to ditch the thugs for a while. The Abducted I. The Kidnapping 1. Abducted A. Wake up. Story Matt sat up, searching the dark room for what ever had woke him. He lay silently, trying to slow his racing heart, fearing that whomever had waken Matthew would hear it, loud as it seemed. He waited, sitting there for what seemed like an eternity, finally hearing the muffled footsteps of the intruders. He silently crept out of the bed, willing that cold, wooden floor not to creak. Matt's mind was racing, he feared that the intruders were the men of a group they had hidden from for so long. He only prayed that they hadn't found Cassie. Cassie...! If these were the men Matt was sure they were, then he needed some way to warn Cassie. Some way to protect her, ignorance wouldn't save her now. How would Luke and he be able to protect her if they were taken, as he had a strong suspicion they might. A crash from the living room brought Matt out of his panic. Matt grabbed the note pad off of his cluttered night stand, and scribbled a note,'' they'll probably search the apartment, ''Matt told himself, and reached for the picture of Luke, he and Cassandra. Matt knew the was running the risk of exposing his friends, but if it meant saving Cassie, no risk was too great. The sound of Matt's best friends, Luke, voice from the living rooms made him certain he was night to do this. It was the only way she would trust Nolan. Matt quickly opened the back of the picture frame and sealed the note inside, replacing the frame Matt pulled the chain containing the dog-tag Cassie, Luke and he had made for each other. He always wore it, and Cassie knew that. Okay, that was really rough... Like really bad, but its late, and I just copied what I wrote from my notebook onto here. So, Idk, tell me what you think! :D